Flow-through measuring cells for control and validation, as well as adherence to certain stipulations, are now indispensable especially in biotechnology and food technology. Application examples are chromatography or ultrafiltration.
The accuracy of the measuring cells during the measurement and the rapid response are especially important. For these reasons, measuring cells to date have been produced from very high quality materials, for example high-grade steel. One important aspect is also the possibility of cleaning, especially since measuring cells are often used inline.
Since, especially in biotechnology, very expensive fluids are often studied, the volume of the measuring cell and corresponding dead spaces play a major part. Thus, there is the effort to reduce the volume of the measuring space of the measuring cells as much as possible in order for example to keep carryover during a phase change and corresponding material consumption of expensive media as small as possible.
But the draining property of the measuring cell is also decisive so that after the end of the measurement process no residues of the fluid remain in the measuring space any longer.
Not only does cleaning, but also the possibility of sterilization plays a decisive part.